El animal más peligroso, un thriller victoriano
|lengua = español |Tema = |Idioma original = |Título original = El animal más peligroso : Un thriller victoriano |Ilustrador original = |Artista de cubierta original = |Publicación original = |Tipo de publicación original = |Editorial original = |Ciudad original = |País original = |Fecha original = agosto de 2016 |Formato original = impreso |Número de páginas original = 314 |ISBN original = 978 9974 91 294 6 |OCLC original = |Premios = | Serie de libros = | Libro que le precede en la serie = | Libro que le sigue en la serie = | Serie de libros 2 = | Libro que le precede en la serie 2 = | Libro que le sigue en la serie 2 = | Libro que le precede en la cronología = | Año del libro que le precede en la cronología = | Libro que le sigue en la cronología = | Año del libro que le sigue en la cronología = }} El animal más peligroso : Un thriller victoriano (2016) es una novela de suspenso del escritor uruguayo Gabriel Pombo publicada en Montevideo, Uruguay."El animal más peligroso. Un thriller victoriano", sitio web 'Susurros de biblioteca', 24 de agosto de 2016."El animal más peligroso, reseña", sitio web "La Morada del Búho Lector", 27 de octubre de 2016.Book – "El animal más peligroso", sitio digital 'Believe in Yourself', 9 de noviembre de 2016.Reseña: "El animal más peligroso", de Gabriel Pombo, sitio digital 'El Séptimo Círculo', 19 de julio de 2016.Reseña de "El animal más peligroso", sitio digital 'MM (Marcelo Moreno)', 12 de agosto de 2016. La trama se enmarca en hechos reales, y se ambienta en la Inglaterra de fines del siglo XIX, haciendo alusión a los homicidios históricos de 'Jack el Destripador' y a los del 'Descuartizador del Támesis', y describiendo la persecución de estos asesinos llevada a cabo por detectives contratados por el 'Comité de Vigilancia de Whitechapel'. 'Jack el Destripador' y 'El Descuartizador del Támesis' Elementos evocados en la novela En este escrito de ficción, se citan con minucia informes extraídos de autopsias, periódicos de la época, y encuestas judiciales sobre los homicidios cometidos en el East End de Londres en 1888 (adjudicados tradicionalmente a 'Jack the Ripper'), así como reportes y notas sobre los cuerpos desmembrados que fueron encontrados en el río Támesis y zonas aledañas entre 1873 y 1889 (atribuidos generalmente al 'Asesino del torso del Támesis'). Se ha destacado que pese a tratarse de una ficción, el escritor se maneja sin apartarse de los hechos históricos y de lo verosímil, lo cual contribuye a la amenidad de la lectura, y permite que los datos e informaciones reseñados, se asimilen sin dificultad. Relevancia dada a estos dos conocidos asesinos en la obra Alguna crítica especializada ha señalado que en esta obra, los protagonistas de ficción son opacados por los hechos verídicos y por los personajes reales intervinientes en la investigación de los homicidios de 'Jack el Destripador' y del 'Asesino del Torso'. La historia relatada pertenece en esencia al menos conocido de ambos tétricos victimarios, o sea al 'Descuartizador del Támesis'. En esta recreación, ese criminal funge como líder de una secta satánica, de la cual quien es propuesto para el rol de 'Jack the Ripper', solo será un subordinado, y los homicidios de Whitechapel constituirán, de hecho, un subproducto de las macabras actividades del 'Asesino del torso del Támesis'. Trama La obra se inicia con una escena, a manera de preludio, que se sitúa en la localidad de Battersea (ribera sur del Támesis) en septiembre de 1873. Aquí se describe un sacrificio humano consumado por una secta satánica liderada por un misterioso "Maestro". En la sala ritual, hay un túmulo donde se efectuará el sacrificio, y otros símbolos impíos. El jefe es asistido por una extraña mujer vestida de color escarlata, y por un joven secuaz de cabeza rapada y toga marrón. Los esbirros que desde el exterior traen maniatada a una víctima anónima, informan que no pudieron capturar también a los dos hijos de ésta (una niña y un muchacho), quienes lograron escapar. thumb|izquierda|310px| "Detectives contratados por el [[Comité de Vigilancia de Whitechapel observando a un sospechoso". Dibujo publicado originalmente el 13 de octubre de 1888 en el periódico "Illustrated London News". ]] Los siguientes capítulos de la parte inicial (unas 200 páginas del texto), dan un salto temporal, y se centran en las actividades de detectives contratados por el Comité de Vigilancia de Whitechapel, entre octubre y noviembre de 1888. El lugar geográfico oscila desde el East End de Londres, donde tuvieron cabida los homicidios del Destripador, al centro de esta capital en Westminster, donde reside el líder de los investigadores. La segunda parte (algo más de 100 páginas), cobra un ritmo más dinámico, característico del subgénero thriller. Se retrotrae a mayo de 1887, cuando tiene inicio la segunda tanda de crímenes de 'The Torso Thames Killer', tras el hallazgo de un cadáver desmembrado en la localidad de Rainham. La conexión de este homicidio con otros acaecidos más de una década atrás, se establece en un diálogo entre el médico forense Thomas Bond y el detective Arthur Legrand. Tras ello, el relato da nuevos saltos temporales. Se llega así a la madrugada del 31 de agosto de 1888, cuando finiquitaron a Polly Nichols (primera víctima canónica del Destripador),Jack el Destripador: Las cinco víctimas canónicas, espacio digital 'YouTube', 14 de marzo de 2013. y se contempla el modus operandi criminal de éste. Luego se verá cómo la cofradía diabólica sigue actuando. Se sabrá que la secuaz vestida de escarlata (Diana) oficia como entregadora de desprevenidas chicas, que serán sacrificadas en tenebrosos rituales. Finalizados éstos, se esparcirán, desde un barco propiedad del maestro satánico, los restos trozados de esas víctimas en el río Támesis. El nuevo hito narrativo surge cuando un integrante de la orden (Fred) se introduce en la sede en construcción de Scotland Yard, y deja oculto un torso femenino, que será hallado más tarde, el 2 de octubre de 1888. Tras un capítulo que da cuenta del paso del tiempo, y de que en junio de 1889 se descubren nuevos trozos humanos en el Parque de Battersea, el secundario personaje de Fred comienza a adquirir relieve. Se sabrá que repara chalupas y funge de conductor de navíos en el Támesis, y que será entrevistado en su taller por los detectives, a quienes, por motivos privados, está dispuesto a brindar información para hacer caer a la secta criminal. Los capítulos de cierre, describen una ceremonia homicida en la ribera de St Catharine, durante la noche del 9 de septiembre de 1889, y los sucesos de la madrugada siguiente, donde será descubierto en Whitechapel el llamado 'Torso de la calle Pinchin'. Se trató del último posible crimen del 'Descuartizador del Támesis'. La interrupción abrupta y enigmática de esta secuencia macabra será objeto de las páginas finales de la novela. En ellas, tendrá lugar el enfrentamiento decisivo de Arthur y de Bárbara con el 'Asesino del Torso de Támesis' y, también, con 'Jack el Destripador'. |alineación_texto1 = center |foto2 = Openshaw letter.jpg |ancho2 = 103 |texto2 = Carta "Openshaw". |alineación_texto2 = center |foto3 = DearBossletterJacktheRipper.jpg |ancho3 = 103 |texto3 = Facsímil hoja 1 carta "Dear Boss". |alineación_texto2 = center |foto4 = Dear_Boss_pt2.jpg |ancho4 = 103 |texto4 = Hoja 2 carta "Dear Boss". |alineación_texto4 = center }} , ''El horrible misterio de Whitehall, espacio digital 'YouTube', 28 de mayo de 2015.El caso de JACK EL DESTRIPADOR, sitio digital 'Criminalia', 26 de octubre de 2015. |alineación_texto1 = center |foto2 = Vigilancecommittee.jpg |ancho2 = 250 |texto2 = Imagen publicada el 27 de octubre de 1888 en The Illustrated Police News. |alineación_texto2 = center |foto3 = Jack the ripper.jpg |ancho3 = 109 |texto3 = Asesino serial atacando a víctima; fuente: ''Polize Gazette. |alineación_texto3 = center |foto4 = Pinchin.jpg |ancho4 = 232 |texto4 = Hallazgo de la calle Pinchin. , The Pinchin Street Murder / Possibly Lydia Hart, sitio digital 'Casebook Jack the Ripper'.Mademoiselle el Mar, El Asesinato de Pinchin Street - 10 de septiembre de 1889, octubre 13 de 2009. |alineación_texto4 = center |foto5 = St katharine docks 1828.jpg |ancho5 = 222 |texto5 = Muelles de St Katharine en su inauguración. |alineación_texto5 = center }} Personajes La novela presenta personajes históricos interactuando con personajes de fantasía, sobre los cuales recae el protagonismo (y que por tanto son constantemente citados a lo largo de la obra). Así pues, el investigador Arthur Legrand no gozó de existencia real, ni tampoco su par femenina, la joven periodista Bárbara Doyle. Asimismo deviene imaginario, el personaje que encarna al Asesino del Torso, y en forma simultánea, al "Maestro" del clan maléfico. También es ficticio, quien funge como hijo natural de aquél, el cual a su vez oficia en el rol de Jack el Destripador. Tampoco existió la satánica cómplice del Descuartizador del Támesis, la aristocrática "Diana", ni tampoco "Fred", el joven barquero que deserta de la cofradía diabólica. Dentro del pequeño grupo de detectives hay, en cambio, registros históricos de Charles Legrand (o LeGrand), Gerry Nixon, Le Grand of the Strand, sitio digital 'Casebook Jack the Ripper'. del ex policía John Head Batchelor,Mr. J.H. Batchelor, sitio digital 'Jack the Ripper (WordPress)', 4 de enero de 2010. y del agente en actividad Thomas Barrett. , Police Constable Thomas Barrett, sitio digital 'Casebook Jack the Ripper'.Matthew Packer, sitio digital 'Casebook Jack the Ripper'. En roles secundarios, aparecen individuos de existencia real que fueron relevantes en la investigación oficial de aquellos crímenes, a saber: Los inspectores jefe de Scotland Yard Frederick George Abberline , Frederick George ABBERLINE, sitio digital 'Casebook Jack the Ripper'. y Henry Moore, , Chief Inspector Henry Moore, sitio digital 'Casebook Jack the Ripper'.Chief Inspector Henry Moore, sitio digital 'Jack the Ripper (WordPress)', 23 de septiembre de 2009. el cirujano forense Thomas Bond, , Dr. Thomas Bond (b. 1841, d. 1901), sitio digital 'Casebook Jack the Ripper'. el presidente del “Comité de Vigilancia de Whitechapel” George Akin Lusk, , Christopher-Michael DiGrazia, Another Look at the Lusk Kidney, sitio digital 'Casebook Jack the Ripper'. el médico patólogo Thomas Openshaw, , Obituary Of Dr. Thomas Horrocks Openshaw, sitio digital 'Jack the Ripper (WordPress)', 10 de noviembre de 2008.Papers of and relating to Thomas Horrocks Openshaw (1856-1929), surgeon to the London Hospital, sitio digital 'The National Archives (United Kingdom)'. y el testigo George Hutchinson. , |alineación_texto1 = center |foto2 = Drthomasbond.jpg |ancho2 = 100 |texto2 = Doctor Thomas Bond |alineación_texto2 = center |foto3 = George Lusk, President of the Whitechapel Vigilance Committee.jpg |ancho3 = 109 |texto3 = George Akin Lusk |alineación_texto3 = center |foto4 = Thomasopenshaw2.jpg |ancho4 = 107 |texto4 = Thomas Horrocks Openshaw |alineación_texto4 = center }} Ediciones de la obra La primera edición impresa se publicó en Montevideo en agosto de 2016 como una edición independiente.Gabriel Pombo, "El animal más peligroso : Un thriller victoriano" (primera edición en papel), impresión 'Zona Libros', edición independiente, agosto 2016, ISBN 978 9974 91 294 6, Reseña: Mientras el Asesino del Torso del Támesis arroja restos de sus víctimas en el río, Jack el Destripador mutila prostitutas en Whitechapel. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Scotland Yard y del Comité de Vigilancia los homicidios prosiguen, como si de una competencia sádica se tratase. Esta es la historia de aquellos criminales, y del hombre y de la mujer que los enfrentaron. Índice: '' Primera parte Capítulo 1 – Preludio: Ribera del Támesis. Septiembre 1873. — pp.11 Capítulo 2 – Londres. Octubre a Noviembre 1888. — pp.17 Capítulo 3 — pp.29 Capítulo 4 — pp.41 Capítulo 5 — pp.55 Capítulo 6 — pp.69 Capítulo 7 — pp.75 Capítulo 8 — pp.95 Capítulo 9 — pp.109 Capítulo 10 — pp.125 Capítulo 11 — pp.143 Capítulo 12 — pp.161 Capítulo 13 — pp.171 Capítulo 14 — pp.179 Capítulo 15 — pp.187 Segunda parte Capítulo 16 – Inglaterra. Mayo 1887 a Septiembre 1889 — pp.203 Capítulo 17 — pp.205 Capítulo 18 — pp.211 Capítulo 19 — pp.221 Capítulo 20 — pp.227 Capítulo 21 — pp.233 Capítulo 22 — pp.237 Capítulo 23 — pp.243 Capítulo 24 — pp.247 Capítulo 25 — pp.259 Capítulo 26 — pp.267 Capítulo 27 — pp.277 Capítulo 28 — pp.289 Capítulo 29 — pp.297 Capítulo 30 — pp.309''Gabriel Pombo, ''El animal más peligroso : Un thriller victoriano, texto parcial de la obra en 'Google libros'. Bibliografía consultada por el autor * Skinner-1997 Keith Skinner, Stewart P Evans, Jack The Ripper: Letters from Hell, editor 'The History Press', 1997, ISBN 0750953810 y 9780750953818 (contenido parcial en línea). * Evans-2003 Stewart P. Evans, Keith Skinner, Jack el Destripador: cartas desde el infierno, editor 'Jaguar', 2003, ISBN 8495537699 y 9788495537690. Véase también Notas Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Libros de 2016 Categoría:Novelas victorianas Categoría:Jack el Destripador Categoría:Época victoriana